Neko lovers
by Mionarchy
Summary: La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait été si concentré sur Natsu-san qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. La deuxième fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait tellement été soulagé de revoir Lector qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. La troisième fois qu'il la vit, tout changea.


**L'image n'est pas de moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la source, mais elle est tellement mignonne!**

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait été si concentré sur Natsu-san qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à elle.

La deuxième fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait tellement été soulagé de revoir Lector qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à elle.

La troisième fois qu'il la vit, tout changea.

* * *

Il était tellement concentré sur le dragon qu'il combattait qu'il ne remarqua même pas les petits se glisser dans son dos.

\- Sting-kun! cria Lector.

Il tourna la tête, et tout se passa comme au ralentit. Au début, il vit Lector courir vers lui. Puis il vit la boule d'énergie lancée par un des petits dragons foncer sur lui. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Lector, et il se retrouva à nouveau dans l'hôtel, lorsqu'il avait cru que Master avait tué Lector. Lector poussa Sting et atterrit en plein dans la ligne de mire. Sting était paralysé. Non… Il ne pouvait pas le perdre encore. Il ne pouvait pas. « Neko-chan » cria une voix. Une explosion fit plisser les yeux de Sting.

\- Lector! cria-t-il.

Lorsqu'enfin il put voir, il découvrit Lector, serré dans les bras de quelqu'un.

\- Mili-chan, s'exclama Lector surpris.

\- Miliana?

La jeune fille se redressa, gardant Lector contre elle pour le protéger. Sa capuche tomba, dévoilant sa coiffure en bataille. Ses grands yeux de chat étaient fixés sur Lector, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Le regard de Sting s'accrocha à ses cheveux coiffés en oreilles de chat et il eut soudain envie d'y glisser ses doigts. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer et ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il la dévisageait. « K… Kawai » pensa-t-il en rougissant encore plus. C'est une douleur dans le bras qui le fit revenir à la raison. Il attrapa Miliana par le bras et les mit à couvert. Pendant une seconde, il avait oublié l'endroit ou ils étaient.

\- Reste avec Lector, lui dit-il en sortant de leur cachette.

Elle fit une moue mais ne répondit pas. Alors il se jeta vers le dragon qu'il combattait depuis maintenant un bon moment. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à maintenir le dragon à distance avant, mais maintenant, il était complètement submergé par l'abondance d'ennemis. Il serra les dents et continua à éviter les attaques des deux fronts. L'odeur de Miliana vint lui chatouiller le nez et il sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Il ne nota pas sa réaction particulière et se concentra uniquement sur elle. Elle était sortie de sa cachette. Il la sentit contre son dos et une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps.

\- Miliana, retourne la bas, ordonna-t-il.

\- Hm hm. On ne dit pas à un mage de rester cacher pendant une bataille!

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il n'insista pas. Il n'avait pas le temps de toute façon. Le dragon lui prenait toute son énergie. Mais maintenant que Miliana était la, il devait faire attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas impliquée dans son combat. Il l'aperçut quelques fois. Elle était agile et rapide. Elle ne faisait pas de gros dégâts à l'adversaire, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à lui en faire non plus. Rassuré, il se concentra davantage. Bientôt, il sentit son niveau d'énergie basculer dangereusement vers le zéro.

\- Miliana! appela-t-il.

Il ne la voyait plus. Et si elle était blessée?

\- Miliana! cria-t-il.

\- Je suis la, dit-elle en sautant par dessus une boule d'énergie.

\- Prends Lector et vas-t-en. Vite.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Fais-le. Il faut que quelqu'un le protège.

A ces mots, elle commença à rejoindre l'endroit ou ils l'avaient caché, mais se retourna.

\- Et… Et toi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vous rejoins bientôt, mentit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire attraper. Même s'il devait utiliser jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'énergie qui lui restait et mourir par la suite. Il protégerait Lector, il protégerait Miliana. Il eut un sourire triste en pensant que Natsu-san le féliciterait de donner autant pour sauver ses nakamas. Il leva es yeux vers le ciel et aperçut le dragon de feu combattre un autre dragon. Il sourit à nouveau, se disant que Natsu-san n'y était pas pour rien. Il était heureux d'avoir pu faire la paix avec lui-même et avec les autres avant ces évènements. Son genou droit tombait au sol. Merde, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait plus de forces. Rogue… Il espérait que son partenaire et ami allait bien. Ainsi que Fro. Et Gajeel-san… C'est alors qu'il entendit une énorme explosion. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Le dragon était en train de disparaitre. De même que tous les petits, constata-t-il. Il cligna des yeux, pour s'assurer que l'épuisement ne lui jouait pas des tours, mais non. Il regarda avec soulagement les quelques minutes qu'il fallut pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun dragon sur terre, et s'effondra au sol. Il souffrait du manque d'énergie, et de sa blessure au bras. Il aurait voulu se lever, aller retrouver ses amis, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il parvint à rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos et resta ainsi, à regarder le ciel étoilé pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était enfin fini. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre le dragon. Il ne méritait pas d'être appelé Dragon Slayer. C'était tout juste s'il avait réussi à repousser ses attaques. Un profond sentiment d'insatisfaction le gagna. Il devait devenir plus fort. Il était encore trop faible. Il avait promis à Lector de vaincre Salamander, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui avait promis qu'il vaincrait le dragon, et il ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Quel genre d'ami était-il s'il ne pouvait pas tenir ses promesses.

\- Sting-kun, cria Lector en courant vers lui.

\- Lector! Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mili-chan! Sting-kun ne bouge plus.

\- Lector… Je vais bien. Je n'ai plus d'énergie, mais je vais bien.

Le visage de Miliana apparut dans son champ de vision et il rougit violemment. Bon Dieu… il était amoureux. Et elle l'avait vu se faisant botter le cul par un dragon. Par Natsu-san… Par Gajeel-san… Elle l'avait probablement vu sourire lorsque Lucy-san était torturée par Minerva-oujo. Elle l'avait vu pleurer comme une madeleine lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Lector… Bref, autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Il lui sourit brièvement et ferma les yeux. Il l'entendit s'assoir à côté de lui et emplit les poumons de son odeur. Celle ci était la bienvenue sur ce champ de bataille en ruines.

\- Sting! appela une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Rogue… Ca va. Je suis juste fatigué.

Rogue soupira de soulagement et jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à Miliana. Il ne la connaissait que de vue, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle et Sting se connaissaient plus que ça.

\- Bon, dit celle ci en se levant. Je vais aller rejoindre Kagura. Prends soin de lui, Neko-chan.

\- Oui. Merci Mili-chan.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla en chantonnant, comme si rien ne s'était passé dans ces rues.

\- Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais avec elle? demanda Rogue, intrigué.

\- Je… Elle…

\- Elle m'a sauvé, intervint Lector. Encore! Et je crois bien que Sting-kun est tombé sous son charme, ajouta-t-il en gloussant.

\- Lector!

\- Oh? Alors c'est à cause d'elle, ces joues rouges?

\- Je… Non… Elle…

\- Vous allez bien ensemble. Après tout, vous êtes tous les deux amoureux de Lector, taquina le brun.

Sting se renfrogna, ce qui fit rire Rogue. Ce dernier finit par l'aider à se relever et ils rejoignirent les autres guildes devant le palais. La ville était presque entièrement détruite. Il faudrait des mois, voire des années, avant qu'elle ne soit reconstruite. Appuyé sur Rogue, il écoutait le roi faire un discours de remerciements et les inviter tous au palais le soir, tout en cherchant MIliana des yeux. Il la repéra quelques mètres plus loin, en compagnie d'Erza et Kagura. Elle affichait un grand sourire et il se prit à nouveau à la trouver craquante. Et ces cheveux… Il secoua la tête mollement et laissa Rogue le guider jusqu'à la chambre qu'on leur avait alloué. La, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Lector s'allongea sur son estomac et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Lui observa le plafond pendant de longues minutes, pensant à Miliana. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, car trop occupé à vouloir surpasser Natsu-san. Et pourtant, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour la jeune mage de Mermaid. Il soupira et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Il en avait bien besoin…

* * *

Le soir de la fête arriva bien vite. Miliana, avec sa robe jaune et ses bijoux dans les cheveux était magnifique. Cependant, elle semblait un peu déprimée. Mais il vit alors Erza sortir Happy, ainsi que les chats blanc et noir de son décolleté (comment était-ce même possible?) et Miliana retrouva son entrain. Il sourit et regarda Lector.

\- Lector… tu ne veux pas aller les voir?

\- Mpfh, j'aime autant rester avec toi.

\- Alors allons boire un verre avec Natsu-san!

Sautillant, il attrapa deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne pour découvrir au final que personne n'avait vu Natsu-san de la soirée. Il eut cependant l'occasion de boire un verre avec Gajeel, qu'il admirait également, bien que moi que Natsu-san tout de même. Il dut cependant revoir ce jugement quand Natsu-san apparut, portant la couronne du roi. Même lui devait admettre que la bêtise de son modèle n'avait pas de limites. Après cet évènement, la soirée avança sans encombres. Les gens commencèrent à danser. Ce n'est cependant que quand il vit Milianna danser avec Lyon, le mage de glace, qu'il ne se décida à laisser tomber. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, de toute façon, elle ne voudrait jamais de lui. C'était inutile de se faire du mal pour rien. Il passa alors le reste de la soirée à l'éviter du mieux qu'il le put, mais il semblait tomber sur elle à tous les coins de la salle. Epuisé, il finit par se poser contre un mur, et ses yeux la retrouvèrent immédiatement. Elle parlait avec Lucy-san. Enfin, murmurait plutôt. Elles semblaient bien s'amuser. Lucy-san regarda dans sa direction et il détourna les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit le risque de la regarder à nouveau. Lucy-san lui disait quelque chose à l'oreille, et elles gloussèrent. Miliana hocha la tête avec un air mutin. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin, ça ne le regardait pas, se rappela-t-il. Il était entrain de l'oublier. Enfin, il essayait, du moins… Il sentait le regard de Lector sur lui mais celui ci avait la présence d'esprit de ne pas commenter. Il soupira et tourna le regard vers Grey-san. Juvia-san le regardait, des coeurs dans les yeux. Il se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait, si Miliana lui adressait un tel regard. Il sentit l'odeur de la jeune fille et résista à l'idée de tourner la tête vers elle, bien que son instinct lui criait de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin d'ici.

\- Neko-chan, piailla une voix.

Il se tourna pour voir Miliana, juste à côté de lui, enlaçant fortement Lector, qui ne semblait pas dérangé par cette marque d'affection. Après tout, il y avait dans son odeur quelque chose de félin qui devait crier « famille » à tous les Exceeds. Il sourit, attendri, avant de se reprendre. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il l'observa jouer pendant de longues minutes avec Lector, puis se décida enfin à parler.

\- Anooo… Miliana. Désolé mais on va rentrer…

\- Oh? Alors je vous accompagne!

Il la regarda, surpris. Il y avait quatre autres Exceeds ici, et elle choisissait de rester avec Lector. Quelle chance. Il soupira et sortit du hall, empruntant un couloir sombre, mais ouvert sur l'extérieur. La nuit était claire, l'air était pur. Il adorait les nuits comme celles-la. « Nya! » cria Miliana en lui sautant sur le dos.

\- Mi… Miliana! s'exclama-t-il surpris et gêné.

Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre son dos, et ses mains, qui avaient surgis d'instinct pour la rattraper, étaient posées sur ses longues jambes.

\- Tu m'as évité toute la soirée! déclara-t-elle.

\- Je… non… Pourquoi tu…

La honte. Il n'arrivait plus à former des phrases cohérentes. Il chercha de l'aide auprès de Lector, mais celui ci avait mystérieusement disparu. Le traitre! Miliana se repositionna, de façon à pouvoir se pencher par dessus son épaule. Elle enfouit son petit nez dans sa nuque et il frissonna. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était entrain de lui faire… Et alors, il sentit des petits coups de langue dans son cou, au creux de son épaule, puis jusqu'à son oreille. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il chancela. Il se rattrapa au mur, ébahi. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Soit elle agissait réellement comme un chat et c'était un moyen de communication comme un autre, soit… elle était entrain de l'allumer. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Son coeur tambourina contre sa poitrine quand il la fit descendre de son dos. D'un geste sec, il l'attira devant lui, la plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa. Immédiatement, la jeune fille répondit au baiser. Il sentit de petites mains glisser sous sa chemise et griffer son estomac. Il sourit dans le baiser. Elle agissait vraiment comme un chat.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi, Miliana? Si je t'attrape, je ne te lâcherai pas, lui dit-il.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûre. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas?

\- Eh bien… honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'après tout ce que tu as vu… je pourrais t'aller.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer pour Neko-chan!

Il lui sourit doucement et l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui.

\- Au fait… qui est-ce qui t'a appris à allumer un gars comme ça?

\- Oh, ça… dit-elle distraitement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la salle de bal, Miliana semblait déprimée. Lucy se décida donc à aller la voir, espérant lui remonter le moral. C'était une jeune fille dont la bonne humeur était contagieuse, un peu comme Natsu.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

\- Sting m'ignore, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Oh? Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas… A chaque fois qu'il me voit, il part ailleurs.

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que ça te mine tant? Je croyais que seules Er-chan et Kagura comptaient pour toi?

\- Mais ce sont des filles…

\- Et Sting est un garçon, finit Lucy avec un petit sourire complice.

Elle jeta un regard en direction du jeune Dragon Slayer et vit celui ci détourner le regard. Alors il l'observait autant qu'elle l'observait? Bien, cela règlerait le problème.

\- Tu sais, Miliana, il y a une chose qui marche à chaque fois que tu veux attirer l'attention d'un garçon.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Les coups de langue. Ca les rend fous!

Miliana cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas?

\- Oh, crois moi, ça marchera. Si ça marche sur Laxus, ça marchera sur Sting.

Lucy lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit rejoindre son petit ami, faisant fuir les groupies qui s'étaient amassées autour de lui. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, le forçant à se baisser, et Lucy enfouit son tête dans son cou. Miliana observa avec émerveillement le grand Laxus rougir et se mordre la lèvre. Tout le monde savait que Laxus était un dur à cuir. Elle sourit, impatiente, et se dirigea vers Sting. Cette fois, c'est elle qui allait mener la danse, pensa-t-elle en sautillant.


End file.
